Zemyx - Books and Sundaes
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: A cute little AU between these two guys. After dragging Demyx through far too many bookstores, the scholar lets the blonde choose where to go next. He goes to a sweetshop and cute things ensue. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Every one of you deserves a big 'ol hug for doing those things! Rated M for YAOI KISSES! Thanks again my lovelies! 3


_I'm kinda on a Zemyx binge right now! Yep!_ _ **If you want a second chapter containing possible smut ask!**_

Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean anything, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSING. Not much else… Yeah. I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Demyx nor Zexion._

 **Zemyx – Books and Sundaes**

"Do we seriously need to go in this bookstore…?" Demyx groaned underneath several heavy bags and boxes. His face was red from both the cold and the heavy loads Zexion had given him to carry. He loved the kid, but even one more goddamned bookstore… _And_ he had to get at least ten books at each one…? Seriously…!?

Zexion gave him those puppy eyes that were one of the few things that showed his childlike side and showed his true age and the blonde melted a bit. "Ugh… fine…" The blunette smiled and reached into one of the bags on the elder's arms, grabbing a book and reading it as he trotted up the sidewalk. The aqua-eyed teen was just all too happy to break his arms with more volumes, wasn't he…? Demyx cursed as his foot slipped on an ice patch, nearly making the bags fly out of his arms. He waited outside the bookstore like he had the other four times, people-watching.

After about ten minutes, just when Demyx was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers, Zexion came practically skipping out the door without another bag in sight. The blonde was surprised, and guessed that the look he pulled was the reason why the younger man began laughing to himself.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my boyfriend?" The question was a happy, half-laughing one, Demyx' lips spreading into a relieved smile when the blunette began taking some of the loads on his own arms. "Thanks." He leaned over and kissed the youth's cheek, doing it again when he felt the teen blush a bit.

"I think it's only fair that since I dragged you all over downtown to get books and stuff that we can go somewhere you want now." Demyx' eyes widened and sparkled a bit in happiness. Oh, the _hell_ the blonde could wreak with that! Zexion had no clue…!

He smiled like a happy little child and began walking down the block, crossing a few icy roads and poorly-shoveled curbs before the thick, sweet smell wafting out one confectionary's open doors called out to him. A frequented sweets and ice cream shop by the elder, Axel, and Roxas, the staff greeted him by name as Demyx chose a small table in the corner.

The teen looked around a bit, catching the eye of a few of the employees while the blonde stood and ordered something. He felt his anxiety rise in the time spent alone and then fall dramatically when Demyx sat down next to him, even going so far as to scoot his chair a bit closer with an ear-shattering squeak.

"I've gotta wait a bit. Sorry for leaving you alone. Hey; at least there's no one in here this time of night. They close in ten minutes, but Ashley said that it'd be fine to stay as long as we're not messing with their work." The elder nodded to punctuate his sentence, smiling comfortingly at the younger who was getting a bit shy at the sight of a tall blonde woman with a tray nearing their table. "Oh, right… You've never been in here, have you? Sorry 'bout that."

Demyx thanked the woman as she set down the tray, not noticing the huge stare he was getting by the blunette. "What in God's name is _that_ you'replanningtoeat…?" The stare was leveled at an at-least-twelve scoop sundae with loads of caramel and fudge and six inches of whipped cream on top. Something that would sure lead to some sort of diabetes-related death. For sure… Even the goddamned cherry on top was chocolate-dipped!

The blonde just stuck a tall spoon into the mound of ice cream and smiled even as he took a bite. "I get _this_ monster all the time. And I always finish it without help, so don't worry about me. The worst that'll happen is that I'll get all hyper and then you'll have to deal with me later tonight. I know you don't really like ice cream, so I didn't get you anything. Sorry… _Maybe_ I'll let you share with me if you want this time. 'Cause you're special."

Zexion's eyes flicked from that dessert-on-steroids to his boyfriend's happy face before he looked down and blushed a bit more. He couldn't stand it when Demyx made stupid, corny little comments like that… The blonde offered a second spoon and the teen took it without a thought. The offer for sharing sweets with him like this wasn't easily refused. He hoarded them so much that it was incredibly rare. When given the opportunity it was best to accept, no matter what.

The blunette took a small bite and smiled a bit. This ice cream was obviously made in-house. So good! He gazed at the staff, who were quietly and orderly doing their closing work and stealing glances at the two when they could. He blushed a bit more, causing one girl who was sweeping to giggle and call over to them.

"Sorry. Dem here never told us he was dating someone… so it's a bit of a surprise." She went back to her work and Zexion ate a bit more before feeling something cold drip on his nose. Was the talk among the others at work actually true? That he was messy eater when he was eating something he liked…? He guessed so and turned a bit to reach the napkins, but saw another hand already there.

"Let me." The elder's voice was calm and a bit more gentle than usual in his ear. Zexion ignored the few watching women and retracted his hand from the shiny steel box behind him. He turned around to face him and touched the side of the blonde's face tenderly for a moment.

He nodded a bit and smiled goofy-like, earning a soft kiss on the mouth before a paper napkin wiped away the white on his nose. "You really are liking this, aren't you?" He jumped. Was it really that obvious? "I meant this place?" He breathed an internal sigh of relief and nodded before taking another bite.

To the blunette's surprise, the sundae was almost entirely gone. The funniest part was that the blonde was taking smaller and smaller bites, the look on his face one of loss as he ended up finishing the treat. Then he leaned back in his chair, sighing happily as he moved himself so that his entire side was pressed to the teen, his arm draped around his shoulders. He smiled at the even redder tone to the youth's face as he leaned into his side, lazily brushing away the long hair that hid the entire right side of his face.

"Hmm…" The blonde kissed that cheek and then raised the hand that was on Zexion's shoulder to lean his head against his shoulder comfortably. The younger man smiled and closed his eyes a bit as he felt the elder teen rest the hand that was formerly on his face down to his knee and turn into him.

The outside world faded away for a time as he saw blonde hair overlap his bangs a bit and the weight of his lover's head on his. Shivering as he felt Demyx' breath on his ear a bit, he reached over and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, his fingers reaching to touch and clasp the circle his limbs made. Then the clatter of a fallen ice cream scoop on the tiled floor woke them both from their daze.

"We should go back to your place…" The blonde nodded in agreement and smiled again, snaring the teen's mouth in his before standing and baring the weight of half the bags once again. The cold outside stung a bit, but not as badly once Zexion took his hand in his own. Then the warmth that suffused the blonde then was as warm as any fire or blanket.

"Hey guess what?" The question to the elder seemed strange coming from Zexion in that cheery sort of tone.

"What?" He heard a soft chuckle.

"I love you." It was then Demyx' turn to chuckle and he squeezed the teen's hand a bit.

"I love you too."


End file.
